The Crazed Cousin of K-O-35
by J.Alberghini
Summary: Andros's cousin is visiting, and she doesn't like Earthlings.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Saban with the exception of Carina.

The Crazed Cousin of KO-35

The six Rangers and Karone were heading back to Earth after they left K-O-35 when a strange ship docked on the Astro Megaship.

"D.E.C.A, why didn't you alert us?" Andros asked. "It's your job to tell us before the person is already on board." 

"Well, it's not a big deal," said the computer.

"Not a big deal," T. J. said. "An intruder is a major deal." 

"Who said anything about an intruder?" D.E.C.A. asked. 

"What do you mean?" asked Zhane. He did a quick head count. "Everyone's here."

"I mean, that whoever it is, I'm not exactly sure at this point, must have access to this ship." 

Karone looked at her brother. "Who has access to it besides us?" 

"Well, let's see." Andros thought for a moment. "Anyone in our family, Zhane's parents, Kin-Wan and Tykwa. That's about it."

"That's a lot." Carlos pointed out. 

"Well, we can eliminate Kin-Wan and Tykwa." Ashley said logically. "We just saw them and they'd call first if it was an emergency. And if it was an emergency they probably wouldn't come at all." 

"We can eliminate any couples, too." D.E.C.A. added. "It's only one person." 

"That doesn't really help, D.E.C.A." Zhane told her. "Andros has a pretty big family." 

"We do?" Karone asked surprised.

"Not really," Andros replied. "We have a lot of distant relatives, I guess, but, what would they be doing here?"

"Hey, guys?" Cassie said. "I don't think we have to wait to find out." 

* * * * * *

A tall girl walked in. She wore lots of make-up and her hair was in two pigtails, one blonde and the other brown. Andros and Zhane gasped.

"Carina!" They exclaimed. 

"Long time no see. Miss me?" 

"No." Zhane muttered under his breath. Andros nudged him. 

"You know her?" asked Ashley. 

"Yeah, she's my cousin." Andros replied. 

"Our cousin?" Karone said. 

"Yes, who are you?" Carina asked. 

"She's Karone." Zhane answered. 

"Oh, really?" Carina examined her carefully. "How nice for you." 

Zhane put his arm around her. "She's my girlfriend, too." 

"She is?"

"Well, not exactly." Karone told her. 

Carina sniffed. "I didn't think so."

"I didn't think so." Zhane mimicked. Karone gave him a look. 

"Well, I'm going to put my stuff away." She picked up three suitcases.

Andros gulped. "You're planning on staying awhile, then." 

"I suppose. Is the Synthetron still working, or is one of these girls going to cook?"

"Hey!" Ashley exclaimed. "We're not cooks. We're Power Rangers." 

Carina shrugged to show she was not impressed. Then she left. 

They turned to Andros. "How come you never told us you had a cousin?" Cassie asked. 

Andros shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because I was trying to forget." 

"How come she wasn't chosen to be a Power Ranger?" asked Ashley.

"Because," Zhane cried. "she's insane, nuts, mad, a lunatic, a psychopath. Whatever you want to call it. She's dangerous. And, much to my dismay, she has a crush on me!" He shrunk into a nearby chair. 

"Well, let's look on the bright side." Andros said, mostly to himself. "Once she finds out you're Earthlings, she won't want to stay anymore." 

"Excuse me?" Carlos said.

"She hates Earthlings." Zhane explained. "Does anyone have an ice pack? My head hurts."

"Poor thing." Karone said. "Why did you tell her I'm your girlfriend? 'Cause I'm not, at least, not yet." 

"Because I thought if she thought I had a girlfriend, she'd leave me alone." He replied. "But my brilliant plan didn't work out, thanks to you." 

"I can't believe she hates Earthlings." Ashley said. 

"What's she going to think when she finds out you're in love with one?" T. J. said. 

"Oh, great. Did you have to bring that up? I have enough problems to worry about." 

"Hey!" Ashley exclaimed. "Since when have I become a problem? You are talking about me, right?"

"Hold on, I want to make sure I get this right." Andros cleared his throat. "Duh."

"Relax, Andros." Carlos said. "You're too stressed."

"You would be to if you were related to her." Andros replied. 

"That's not true, I'm stressed, and I'm not related to her." Zhane pointed out. 

"Can you please not change the sub-" Ashley began, but Carina had come back.

"I see you haven't changed this place much." She commented.

"Well, we've been busy." Andros replied, defensively.

"Yeah," Cassie added. "We've been searching for Zordon and we just saved Earth."

"Now why would you want to do that?" 

"Cause it's our ho-" T. J. started to say.

Carina gasped. "Earth is your home? My cousin is friends with Earthlings? I need to sit down. I think I'm going to have a heart attack."

"Oh, cut it out." Andros said crossly. "That didn't work when we were kids, and it definitely doesn't work now."

"I'm going to my room and packing. I cannot stay here with these, these, Earthlings!" She stormed out of the room. 

"Well, good riddens." Zhane called after her. 

"Shouldn't someone go after her?" Cassie asked.

"Why should we? And anyway, who would do that?" Zhane said. All eyes turned to him. "No, not me. No way." 

"Come on, Zhane." Andros said. "Be the bigger person here."

"Why can't you? Karone, you do it. It'll be an act of charity."

Karone shook her head. "Please?" She looked up at him with big puppy-dog eyes that he just couldn't resist.

"Oh, fine. But you owe me." He said as he left. 

"Why do I always get stuck with stuff like this?" Zhane grumbled as he walked down the hall. "It's not like we want her." He stopped when he reached her door. Zhane was tempted to turn and run. Instead, he bravely went inside. 

"Carina, can we talk?" He asked.

She turned around. "What do you want?" 

"I just came here to try to change you're mind."" 

"Well, save your breath. I'm not going to stay here with Earthlings around." She continued packing.

"Just because they're Earthlings doesn't mean they're bad." Zhane protested. "They're really nice once you get to know them. Give them a chance."

She sighed. "Does it really mean that much to you?" 

"Yeah, it does."

"Fine, I'll stay. But on one condition." 

"Okay, what's that?" 

She smiled slyly. Zhane gasped in horror. "No!"

* * * * * *

Zhane went to the work bay where the others were waiting.

"Well," Karone asked.

"I convinced her to stay." He pulled up a chair next to her.

She patted him on the cheek. "Eew, what's this white, foamy stuff?" She wiped her hand on his jacket. 

"Soap." He replied. 

"What did you need soap for?" asked Andros.

"To wash my mouth out. Remember when we were little, I had to bribe them with kisses to get them to do something for me?" 

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, that hasn't changed. At least not with her." 

"Yuck! Where is she, anyway?" He asked.

"I'm right here." They looked up and saw her standing in the doorway, smiling smugly. Everyone was quiet for a moment, all having second thoughts about convincing her to stay. 

"There is a ship approaching." D.E.C.A. said, breaking the silence. "It belongs to the Phantom Ranger." She added, remembering her previous mistake. 

"Phantom?" Cassie said. Ashley put her arm around her. 

"I wonder what he wants," said T. J. 

"Well, we won't know just standing here." Andros led them out the door. 

They went to the bridge. Alpha was there, but instead of the Phantom there stood a tall, dark-haired boy.

"Donavan?" Carina screeched.

"Carina." He replied, obviously not very happy to see her.

"You know each other?" Cassie asked.

Carina nodded. "He's my step brother."

"You're kidding. The Phantom Ranger is your stepbrother?" Karone said. "It is a small universe, after all." 

"What are you doing here?" Donavan asked his stepsister. He turned to the others. "Hi, Cassie," he said shyly.

"Um, hi." Cassie replied nervously.

"Why don't we leave them alone." Andros said. He took his cousin by the arm and dragged her out of the room before she could protest. The others followed.

"Phant- er, Donavan. What are you doing here?" Cassie asked.

"I came to see you," he replied. "I mean, all of you."

"Oh. How are you?"

"Fine. You?" 

"Great. So..." 

"Listen, Cassie, I..."

"Yes?" she said eagerly.

"I've really missed you." 

Cassie's heart was pounding. "I missed you too. I was worried about you." 

"I'm sorry." He said apologetically. "I've been really busy." 

"Yeah, me too." They were silent for a moment. 

He slowly walked towards her. They were just about to kiss when they heard a loud Thunk coming from outside the door. It opened to reveal the six power rangers; Karone, Carina and Alpha tangled up in a pile. Alpha was on the bottom of it which was what had made the noise.

Cassie giggled. Donavan was laughing too.

"You know," he said, "as much as I've enjoyed staying here, I think it's time for me to take Carina home." 

"Yes!" Zhane exclaimed. 

Carina gave him a look. "I thought you wanted me to stay."

"Well, I..."

Andros grinned. "It's a miracle. Zhane's speechless." 

The others laughed. Zhane blushed.

* * * * * *

Donavan and Carina got Carina's suitcases and stuffed them in their ships. He hugged them all good-bye and kissed Cassie on the cheek. 

"I'll be back soon." He said as he climbed into his spaceship. "As soon as I get rid of Carina." 

"I heard that." She called. 

They laughed as they waved good-bye.

The End.


End file.
